


Go To Sleep

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, adorable little Harry, everyone lives au, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius tries to get Harry to go to bed so that he and Remus can Go To Bed.





	Go To Sleep

Sirius grinned slyly as the sound of five-year-old giggles filled the tiny living room of the flat. 

 “Hmm…I wonder where Harry could have gone…” He drawled, making a show of looking everywhere in the room other than the thick window curtains where he could clearly spot ten tiny toes peaking out from underneath. “Moony, you haven’t seen Harry around, have you?” 

 Remus, who was curled up on the sofa, looked up from the book he was reading with a smile. “I haven’t, Padfoot. So strange, I guess he went home.” 

There was another squeal of high pitched laughter and the toes under the curtains curled against the hard wood floors. 

 “I guess so.” Sirius sighed dramatically. “Or,” he said slowly. “maybe he’s hiding because he knows it’s past his bedtime.”

 Remus gasped in mock outrage. “What? Harry James Potter trying to get out of bedtime? The absurdity of it…” 

“I think that must be it, Remus. He’s finally outgrown his mum’s good behavior and become the little marauder he was born to be. I’m proud, really. However, I have to find him or his mummy will murder me when I return a cranky and un-rested child to her in the morning.” The giggling stopped and both Sirius and Remus held back their own laughter before Sirius transformed into a dog and began to sniff around the living room.

One more ear piercing squeal as Padfoot’s cold, wet nose found the five year old boy’s toes and Harry darted out from behind the curtains as fast as his little legs could go, but the dog was much quicker and Sirius transformed back, mid gallop, in time to scoop the laughing child up into his arms. 

 “Nice try, Prongslet!” He smirked and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “C’mon then, it’s time to get you to bed.” 

“But Uncle Padfoot, I’m not sleepy yet!” Harry attempted to pout, despite the fact that he was smiling from ear to ear and wiggling to be freed from his godfather’s arms.

 “Oh I see.” Laughed Sirius. “Well, then no bedtime for you I suppose.” 

“Really!” 

 “No. Now say goodnight to Uncle Moony.” Sirius put Harry down and watched as his godson ran across the room and climbed up onto the couch and into Remus’ lap, throwing his arms around the werewolf’s neck. 

“Goodnight Uncle Moony.” 

 “Goodnight Harry. Harry Potter, I am not falling for that look. Bed.” 

“Ugh.” Groaned Harry as he slid off the couch and trudged back to where Sirius stood waiting for him. “Y’know, you two are suppose to be the cool ones that let me do stuff.” 

 “I’m wounded.” Remus chuckled, picking his book back up. 

Once Harry was begrudgingly in his red and gold snitch pajamas and tucked into the bed in the spare room, Sirius went to turn off the light. 

“Padfoot…” 

 “Yeah Harry?” 

“Are you and Uncle Moony married?” 

 Sirius snorted and shook his head. “No, we’re not married.”

“But my mummy and daddy are married.” Said Harry, sitting up and frowning in confusion at his godfather. 

“They are.” 

“You love Uncle Moony like my mum and dad love each other, right?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

 “So then why aren’t you married?” 

Not really sure how to explain to a five year old all the ridiculous legal reasons, both magical and muggle, that he and Remus couldn’t be married, Sirius just shrugged. 

 “Because we don’t have to be.” He said simply. “Now go to sleep.”

“But why?” 

“Harry,” Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not playing this game with you, mate. You’re buying time.” 

A grin slowly spread across Harry’s face and Sirius rolled his eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve known your dad? I know all these tricks, hell, I taught him half of them. Sleep. Now.” And he flicked the light off. 

 Sirius flopped down onto the couch beside his boyfriend. “Hey.” 

Smiling softly, Remus’ eyes flickered up from the page of his book. “Hey yourself.” He slid his bookmark into place and closed the book, placing it on the coffee table before readjusting himself so that Sirius could stretch out, lying against his chest. He kissed the top of the dark haired man’s head. “Harry in bed?” He asked, fingers trailing lightly down Sirius’ sides.

 “Mhmmm…” Sirius hummed, turning in Remus’ arms so they were face to face and looking at him with a mischievous spark in his silver eyes that Remus knew all too well. “He is. And now, I think I’d like to get you in bed as well.” 

 “Would you?” Remus chuckled as Sirius’ lips found his own and he sighed, melting under his lover’s touch. Bed did sound like a wonderful idea…

“UNCLE PADFOOT!” 

 Sirius huffed and his head dropped onto Remus’ chest. “Merlin, you’d think the kid would be konked out by now…” He groaned and stood up. “You know he was trying to get more time out of me before by asking why you and I aren’t married…” 

Both of Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “What’d you tell him?” 

“I told him to go the fuck to sleep. Oh don’t look at me like that, I didn’t say ‘fuck’ to the kid. Geez, Moony…” He disappeared back into the spare bedroom, where Harry was sitting up in the bed with his glasses on. “Alright, mate?” 

“Do you want to be?” Asked Harry. 

Sirius frowned. “What?” 

“Married to Moony. Do you want to be?” 

 Sirius sighed and leaned against the door frame. “Harry, why are you choosing nine thirty at night to ask me about this? That’s an hour and a half after your bedtime and your mum knows when I lie to her and she will actually kill me. You know that, right? I’m scared of your mum. Have been since I was eleven.” 

“Dad says one time mum hexed you to have green spots all over your body and you were never the same after that.” 

 “Like I said, your mum scares me.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Yes, I would someday like to be married to Moony, but that’s just…not something that can happen right now, alright?” 

 “Why?”

“Because people are stupid. Harry, please go to sleep.” 

Harry fell heavily back against the pillows, crossing his arms and looking displeased. Sirius plucked the glasses off the boy’s face, placing them on the bedside table. 

 “I can’t sleep.” said Harry. 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” Said Harry, as if it were obvious. “There’s….a monster under my bed.” 

“Right…” Sirius said slowly, giving Harry a skeptical look. “Y’know there’s nothing to be afraid of, Prongslet. I mean, your Uncle Moony is a werewolf. He’s much scarier than anything that could be under your bed.”

Harry laughed. “Moony isn’t scary.” 

“You’ve not seen him before he’s had coffee in the morning. You have no idea just how scary he could be.  _Almost_  as scary as your mum.” Sirius grinned and winked at the boy. “Alright, how about I check under the bed, eh? Then can you go to sleep?” 

After a moment Harry nodded and Sirius hopped off the bed, got on the floor and took a good look before popping back up. “Nothing under the bed, kiddo. We made a deal. Sleep.” He stood again and left the room. 

 He didn’t even make it back to the living room before he found himself pushed up against the wall, the wind being knocked out of him, with Remus’ lips on his. He moaned softly, his hands going up to run through the sandy curls. 

Remus’ hands went around to squeeze Sirius’ arse. “He’s asleep?” 

Sirius nodded. “Most definitely. Out like a light.” He said breathlessly, and then Remus grabbed him by the shirt and nearly dragged him into their bedroom. Shirts were shed and Remus’ nimble fingers had begun to work on the button of Sirius’ jeans when

“PADFOOT!” 

“Why doesn’t he call you for a change?” Sirius whined as Remus sighed and sat down on the bed. 

 “Because he knows which of us he can win against.” 

“Right…” Sirius muttered. He grabbed his shirt and changed into pajama pants before returning to the room across the hall. 

 “ _Harry-”_

 _“_ Uncle Padfoot, is my mum having another baby?” 

Sirius slowly exhaled and took a seat, once again, on the bed beside his godson. “Yeah, mate. She is.” he smirked. “Smart lad. Don’t you go telling your parents I told you, though. You’re not meant to know yet.” 

 “Yeah, I know…” Harry sighed, looking down and tracing the pattern on the quilt that covered him. 

“Is that what all this is about, then?” Sirius asked. “Are you not happy that your mum is going to have a baby?” 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. What if I’m not your favorite anymore?” 

Sirius laughed at that and shook his head. “Harry Potter, that’s ridiculous. You’re my godson, the first of the new generation of marauders. You’ll always be special. You haven’t got to worry about that.” 

 “Ron’s mum has seven kids, and Ron says sometimes he feels like he goes unnoticed.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Your mum isn’t going to have seven kids. That’s a whole  quidditch team- bugger, don’t tell your dad that, that’s exactly what he’ll want…” He sighed. “Harry, you’ve got nothing to worry about, alright? Your mum and dad and Moony and I love you very much.” 

 Harry’s large green eyes looked up at him. “Promise?” 

Sirius smirked. “I solemnly swear…scoot over.” Harry moved over a bit and Sirius laid down next to him. He summoned the story book from the shelf across the room and opened it to the marked spot from the last time they had babysat. “Just a few pages and then you’re to go to sleep, deal?” 

 “Deal.” Harry grinned, snuggling up closer.

It had been quite a while since Sirius had left the last time to check on Harry and Remus had become a little concerned. He pulled a shirt back on and opened the door to the spare room to find Sirius snoring with a book open on his chest and Harry fast asleep by his side. 


End file.
